neo_dbzfandomcom-20200214-history
Flying
Flying: Flying is really just a very basic form of telekinesis, however, using the energy to stay in flight for long durations requires special adaptations and thus you cannot fly with telekinetic powers. ------------------------ Flight in combat ------------------------ If you are flying and the opponent you are attacking is not, you recieve a +2 mobility bonus to all strike and dodge rolls until your opponent activates flight. If you are flying an your opponent is not, they must use a superspeed to be able to reach you with a sword or hand to hand attack. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Basic Flight Level: 1 Type: Two Cost: 5 Ki per hour (Round in Combat) UPR: Preround Description: With this power you can fly through the air. You can fly up to your (SPD*5) MPH. This power must be declared as a preround action if you choose to use it during combat. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Advanced Flight Level: 2 Type: Two Cost: 10 Ki per hour (Round in Combat) UPR: Preround Description: This power is just an improved form of flying. You can fly up to your (SPD*10) MPH. This power must be declared as a preround action if you choose to use it during combat. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Damaging Aura Level: X Type: Two Cost: 4 End + 50 Ki UPR: Preround Description: With this power, you can create an aura around your body, empowering your Hand to Hand attacks with your speed. This causes all of your Hand to Hand attacks to deal an additional 10% damage, halved for multiattacks and combos. This bonus damage applies to all damage except for Bulk (and things which act like it), and does not apply to just the base dice and Strength modifier like normal. This bonus damage applies only to Hand to Hand attacks, including Grapple Moves, but not for Swords. Template:mod+Misc mods) * 1.1 + bulk Multi Template:mod+Misc mods) * 1.05 + bulk ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Boosted Flight Level: X2 Type: Two Cost: 3 End + 20 Ki + Additional Ki Cos (Round in Combat) UPR: Preround Description: This power is a mastered form of Flight. For its base cost, you can fly up to your (SPD*15) MPH. You can boost your flight speed above this amount, to a maximum of your (SPD*30) MPH, by paying 1 Ki per 10 MPH above your SPD*15 you wish to go. If your SPD*15 was 2000 MPH, and you wanted to go 4000 MPH, you would need to pay 220 Ki and 3 End per round you maintained it. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Space Flight Level: Z Type: Two Cost: 200 or 500 Ki per hour (Round in Combat) UPR: Cannot be used in Combat Description: This power allows you to travel through space, going 1 Light Year per hour, per 100 Spd you have. It costs 200 Ki per hour if you can survive in space naturally (a racial feature), or 500 Ki per hour if you can't. This power can't be used in combat and anyone that engages in combat that can't survive in space will spend 10 extra End per action (even when using Rest or Rejuvenation) and die in two rounds if they don't get their Space Flight activated again within that time. This power can be used to survive intolerable environments. A protective globe of force will surround the character so that they can survive underwate, in lava, and other extremes of temperature. The cost is still the same, but it can be activated during combat in this way only. It doesn't prevent damage in combat, even if it is based on fire or cold. It still can't be turned on during combat in outer space, however. *This power requires you to have 60 MNT to use it.